


Jesus Built My Hotrod

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Big F, Daddy Kink (briefly), Haha I think I'm starting to see a pattern, I can't come up with any other tags, I usually come up with something witty, Man/Boy/Woman, Mind Control, Mommy Kink (even briefer), Older Man/Younger Boy/Older Woman, Oof yeah it do be like that today, Oral Sex, Other, Probably because I'm not posting this at the asscrack of night, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Really trying to fill up the Bart/Max tag holy shit, Rough Oral Sex, Uh yeah enjoy this, We back at it again, Whammies, Yeah totally not me making up for the last one because it was hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, but no cars are being built. And Jesus is not present.Hell, it's the opposite. I just like Ministry.--------Bart was fifteen, give or take, but looked twelve, but was actually three.All three ages for what he knew White Lightning was going to make his boy do were illegal.He couldn't bear to watch.He didn't want to look, couldn't dare to, but his head was turning anyways, his curiosity getting the better of him.He wished he had never looked.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall/White Lightning, Bart Allen/Max Mercury, Bart Allen/Max Mercury/White Lightning, Bart Allen/White Lightning, White Lightning/Max Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Jesus Built My Hotrod

"Oh Impulse~"

Max struggled as White Lightning crooked a finger at his boy, and Impulse stumbled forward at her command, instantly falling to his knees in front of her, and Max begged Bart to do something, anything, to escape this.

The boy didn't even twitch.

Bart was fifteen, give or take, but looked twelve, but was actually three. 

All three ages for what he knew White Lightning was going to make his boy do were illegal. 

He couldn't bear to watch. 

"That's it. Good boy, Impulse. And good boys get treats, right?"

Max tried to vibrate out of his restraints again, trying to turn his head away as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, and then he heard a groan, followed by a lewd, wet noise. 

"Good boy. I've wanted to do this for so long, to finally get you under my boot. God, you like this, don't you?"

A muffled whine, followed by even more wet noises.

He didn't want to look, couldn't dare to, but his head was turning anyways, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He wished he had never looked.

Bart was giving her oral, face buried between her muscular thighs and tilted up, and he grimaced, turning away and trying to think of a way to escape.

"You're such a good boy. Bet you don't hear it enough, huh? Your daddy's never any fun, huh?"

"N-No."

Bart whimpered from between her legs, and Max started to pull on his restraints again, his boy still under the influence of White Lightning's whammy. 

He was powerless to watch as long, feminine fingers threaded through auburn cults, tugging Bart closer to her sex as she ground herself against him, but Max couldn't help the instinctively snarl, jerking against his binds that he couldn't vibrate out, his mind still trapped in White Lightning's grasp. 

"Stop it, darlin'."

Max helplessly watched as Bart pulled away from her, and spiked, white-blonde hair bounced as her eyes met his. 

"Now I want you to go get your daddy and kneel in front of him, Impulse. And then I want you to go and kiss him where you kissed me, alright?"

Max's eyes widened, and he watched as Bart sluggishly stood, his eyes glazed over from behind his goggles, White Lightning rubbing herself as she watched them with hooded eyes.

He flinched as Bart fell to his knees in front of him, little gloved hands tugging down the pants of his suit, and those big yellow eyes looked up into his, a moment of clarity shining through before it was swept away by the tides of blissful obedience.

"C'mon, Impulse. Hurry up."

The next thing Max knew, his jockstrap was pulled down and Bart was kissing his cock, pink, pouty lips pressing against his most sensitive organ. 

Max couldn't help but shudder, falling back against his binds as he heard White Lightning walk up to them, the woman's lips getting dangerously close to his ear as she leaned up on her heeled boots.

"Now, Mercury, I want you to fuck little Impulse's mouth until he cries, and then some."

Max felt his own eyes glaze over as he fell under her influence, her "whammy" taking control of all of his thoughts until all he wanted to do was what she wanted.

No wonder Bart was so eager. 

Max groaned as Bart's small, wet mouth engulfed his cock, and Max's hips immediately started to thrust forward, following White Lightning's order as much as he could from where he was trapped to the wall.

It didn't take long for Bart to start to tear up, the back of his throat getting ruthlessly hammered, and Max couldn't help but moan, so achingly hard that he couldn't think clearly as he mindlessly thrusted his hips.

"That's a good boy, Impulse. Tell that to your boy, Mercury. Tell him that he's a good boy."

"You're– you're such a good boy, Imp."

Max huffed out, and he felt Bart shudder around him, the small boy still silent and pliant from where he was on his knees.

And suddenly, just like that, his restraints were unlocked. 

Max rocked forward, grabbing fistfuls of youthful curls and fucking deep into Bart's throat, the small boy's mouth spasming around his cock, tears running down freckled cheeks that were still rosy with baby fat, and then he was orgasming, pressing Bart to his abdomen as he finally came. 

After another few seconds, Max pulled Bart away by the hair, dazedly watching as his boy retched, coughing uselessly.

Max fell to his own knees, panting, and he felt the the order's control die off, Bart trembling in his arms. 

Tears streaked down the small boy's face, his lips and throat swollen from having to take such a large cock compared to his childlike image, but now that Max had finally taken Bart, the ever-tempting, —but forbidden— fruit, he couldn't help but feel desire rise up in him.

He didn't know if it was the whammy or if he was genuinely that sick of a man, but he couldn't help himself from reaching out and grazing a thumb over Bart's cock-swollen lips, the boy whining pitifully as the bruised flesh was rubbed. 

Max looked up, and his eyes narrowed as he realized that White Lightning was standing above him, eyes dark and predatory, her sex on full display and steadily leaking slick. 

"Now, Mercury, I want you to sit there, just like before, and watch as I take your boy right in front of you."

Max tried to protest, but his body forced itself to go up to his knees, helpless to watch as Bart was dragged away from him and pushed to the ground on his back, the boy whimpering uselessly. 

White Lightning tore at Bart's Impulse suit, the "fifteen"-year-old uselessly sobbing, his voice rough and faint from having his throat abused, and he stared blankly as White Lightening pushed down her leggings, stroking Bart's small, youthful dick until he was as hard as he could get for his age. 

At least, his physical age.

"Well, Impulse! Today's the day you're gonna be a man."

Little Impulse cried out, his back arching and eyes rolling back at the sudden warmth and tightness of his adversary's body, and Max choked quietly as he felt himself get hard again, Bart writhing uselessly as White Lightning taunted him.

The boy sobbed and moaned, and White Lightning grinned before she bowed her head and rocked her hips, her hands squeezing and petting Bart's chest. 

Max couldn't look away if he tried to, his hips uselessly thrusting the air as he tried to rub his thighs together, the harsh slap of skin against skin echoing in his ears.

"Mercury! H-Help me! St-stop, p-please!"

Max's eyes were locked onto where Bart's dick was continuously swallowed by White Lightning's cunt, the woman laughing in between her breathy moans, and Max felt himself start to salivate. 

Bart's face was red and wet with tears and snot, the boy weakly clawing at White Lightning's hips even as he humped up into her, deliriously begging despite his body already submitting to hers. 

Max was convinced that he had never been so hard before, his knees aching, and it distantly made him feel sick and terrible that he couldn't tell if it was because of the whammy or because Bart seemed so sweet as he was ridden. 

"Don't –ah– cry, Impulse. You know daddy's too –nggh– busy for you right now. Speaking of which; Mercury, c-c'mhere. How about you fuck your boy while I –hah– have his mouth, huh?"

Max got to his knees, his cock throbbing, and he knelt behind Bart, White Lightning rising from where she was riding his boy and turning around before she sunk down on him again, Bart's eyes welling with tears again.

Soft lips pressed against his, and Max weakly groaned as White Lightning kissed him, her tongue brushing up against his and making him pant uselessly.

"C'mon, Mercury. Hurry up for me."

Those feminine hands grabbed his cock, Bart writhing beneath the both of them, and Max weakly choked as his protege was used as a toy, White Lightning pressing his cock against Bart's virgin hole; the only innocence his boy still possessed.

Max hesitated, and then he pulled away, trying to fight the whammy, only to be brought back in again by a violent hand fisting his hair.

The woman rose up from his boy's cock for more leverage, and Max was pulled down, choking.

"I said, fuck him."

Max felt dizzy and weightless, and he dropped his head down, easily taking Bart into his mouth and watching as the boy froze before crying out, orgasming in his mouth.

"M-Max...."

"Well, that's one way to fuck him."

Bart's little whimpers were cut off as White Lightning sat on his face, tiny hands scrabbling at her hips again, and Max started to suck his boy off again, the tiny speedster moaning in pleasure.

"That's it, Impulse. Such a good boy for your Mommy and Daddy."

Little hips rabbited into Max's mouth, and he gently rubbed Bart's thighs, trying to be as gentle with the boy as possible as he ate out their attacker for the second time in as many hours. 

It was a miracle no one had found them yet.

And for some terrible reason, probably the whammy whispering terrible things into his brain, he didn't want them to be found.

Max curled his hands around Bart's thin little hips, so sweet and small and boyish that Max could curl his hands and touch fingertip-to-fingertip, the tiny child that small and that easy to break.

"Jesus! Who the tell taught ya that?!"

White Lightning moaned, grinding her hips down, and she felt her orgasm slam into her, coming over yellow, bug-like goggles.

Impulse gasped beneath her, and she shakily stood, sneering down at both of the speedsters as they kept going at it, little Impulse's mouth finally free to make his cries of pleasure as his mentor blew him.

She had no idea whether or not Impulse and Mercury were actually related, but then again, Manchester was an old Southern town.

She didn't doubt that they were somewhat related.

She watched as Impulse's come-splattered face scrunched up adorably, little lips dropping open to show the mouth that both her and Mercury had ravaged, and she leisurely rubbed her clit one last time before she grabbed the loot and made her way to her motorcycle, waving goodbye as Mercury finally pulled away.

It didn't matter; he would be bound to her whammy until he finished his task, and she snickered, driving off.

Suckers.

At least she had gotten an orgasm out of it.

And, hopefully, Impulse and his massive sidekick were going to stay out of her business from now on.

She couldn't wait to be rich.

**Author's Note:**

> 😳😳😳. Once again, I plead for forgiveness. I hope, however, you enjoyed! Please check out my other works if you would like to read more! I post frequently, so just ask for more and I will supply :)


End file.
